User blog:Browseitall/06/29/26 - KR 3rd Titan Wave
This patch brings us: *Warrior and Paladin Titan *Update for the Skill Card combining Pets *Updated attendance rewards Check out the full orginial patch notes here. New Titans Note that numbers and values are to be changed once the patch hits live, judging from past patches. This is just a teaser. Also, all skills will be rechecked after the patch, so check them out by that time again. :These descriptions will not be kept updated. Head over to Titan to read the latest versions. Friendly reminder: These are the SSS Titans, not the U Giants. This is confused pretty often. Kronos #'Crushing Blow' (Active 1) Inflicts 3673% damage to one enemey while decreasing its DEF by 50% for 6 sec. 7.5 sec #'Ascalon' (Active 2) Inflicts 1883% damage to entire enemy party, removes their buffs and prevents them from using any active skills for 9 sec. 18 sec #'The Roar of Kronos' (Active 3) Taunts entire enemy party for 11 sec while Kronos can only receive 70% of their damage dealt. Grants a 16% damage reduction buff for allied party which cannot be released. #''Intimidating the Kronos'' (Passive 1) Reduces the Critical Power (damage) by 200. #''Inspiring Presence'' (Passive 2) Increases STA by 21% for allied party. #'Normal Attack:' (Very controversial; We present 3 options that are possible and come from various people) :#literal: A chance to enemy all active skill with state create condition. :#Chance to reduce enemy's Cooldown (Would be similar to Drunken Falcon) :#Turn all active skills of the enemy target into "used" state. (Interpreation of literal translation) :#Turns all active skills of the enemy target on Cooldown. (scoped but similar to 3.) :Skills Updated on Titan. Note: Normal attack effect and 3rd active ability are to be reviewed. His 2nd Skill is basically just a AOE silence. After taunting he will simply gains a 30% damage reducing buff. Ascalon is a typical name for swords in Pop culture. Check out this wiki page for more. Helios #'Back in Time' (Active 1) Inflicts 1956% damage to entire enemy party and turns their skills on Cooldown (literal: "back it their beginning." Take it as you want). 22 sec #'Flow of Time' (Active 2) Increases the Cooldown recovery rate for entire allied party by 50% for 12 sec. 26 sec #'Roar of Helios' (Active 3) Grants a Holy Knight's Shield that shields for 843% of Helio's ATK for entire allied party. 17 sec #''Righteous Revenge'' (Passive 1) Increases Skill damage by 34% and normal attack damage by 68% for entire allied party. #''The Gift of God'' (Passive 2) Increases main attributes by 15% for entire party. #'Normal Attack:' Decreases the targets attack speed. :Skills updated on Titan. Note: Its the same for all Holy Knight Shields, but still worth to point out: The shields stack, and since Helios does not feature a duration time, she is able to stack the shields indefilintly. Her 3rd skill's name is not literal but interpreted, thus it is to be taken with a grain of salt. Deadly Fire Update *Combine discount when pet active increased 20% to 40% *New tickable option to enable U card combine. (see tick box far left) **The Pet will create "Duel U Cards". Brief summary: A Duel U Card has 2 stats, as the name suggests. The first stat will always be one of the main attributes (INT, STR etc) and a secondary stat which is random. The card has a unique appearance depending on its main attribute, but differs not for the secondary stat. The card will also have a golden border to it. (see right) Attendance Rewards Update to the attendance rewards. Information about the rewards that are given out at the end of the week. (Thus 4 rewards. Do not think that this is 4 days in a row). First, this is how the new attendance screen supposedly looks like (see right). This new layout is interesting as it divides the screen into 4 sections for each of the 4 weeks within a month. Then there will be 6 normal sized windows, labeled with the date, which shows the day's reward. The 7th window will show, just like the top row of the screen, what the final reward within that week is. Neat. Reminder: Every db month has 28 days, 4 weeks with 7 days each. Without further ado, here come the end-of-the-week rewards: #week 2 normal SSS #week 1 Hero Select ticket #week 2 normal SSS #week 1 Deity of choice or 5 normal SSS Yes, 1 Deity of choice per month, at the 28th day. Proof to the right. For clarification. The new "Deity" choice ticket will enable selection for all the 42 units that are made out of Dracos, Angels, Bodens and Awakeneds. Titans are excluded. Category:Blog posts Category:Unreleased Content